1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous cleaning and bleaching composition containing a stable, concentrated alkali metal hypochlorite composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,861 to combine a liquid alkali metal hypochlorite bleaching composition with a bleach-stable detergent which can be an alkylated diphenyl oxide sulfonic acid alkali metal salt and to obtain clear compositions which are storage-stable at room temperature and free of precipitate or cloudiness after 6 weeks to 4 months shelf-storage at room temperature. In the compositions disclosed therein it has been believed necessary to maintain the concentrations of ingredients proportionately low in order that the recognized tendency of organic materials to decompose in the presence of oxidizing agents will be minimized. In view of the disclosure contained in this reference therefor, it is unexpected that the applicants have discovered that hypochlorite concentrates containing an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal chloride in addition to an alkali metal hypochlorite and an alkali metal salt of an alkylated diphenyl oxide sulfonic acid can be prepared which are clear, stable to storage at room temperature and at elevated temperatures and at low temperatures and upon dilution are more effective in oily soil removal than the compositions of the prior art.
While stable mixtures of sodium or calcium hypochlorite and a detergent together with compound such as alkali metal phosphates, silicates, carbonates or sulfates have been prepared in the dry state and utilized as cleaning compositions upon admixture with water, these dry compositions are intended to be mixed with water immediately prior to use and are neither stable in contact with water nor do they generally form clear aqueous solutions. Thus there is an unfulfilled need for an aqueous liquid concentrate containing an alkali metal hypochlorite, alkali and a detergent together with metal chelating agents and metal passivating agents which can be diluted with water prior to use to form a stable balanced detergent composition suitable for general purpose or hard surface cleaning. Unexpectedly, in the liquid concentrates of the invention, the presence of an equimolar amount of alkali metal chloride, based upon the alkali metal hypochlorite, does not adversely affect long-term storage stability or inhibit cleaning efficiency.
Other liquid detergent-bleach compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,409, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,661 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,389. Generally, such compositions contain structurally dissimilar detergents as compared to the detergent used in the compositions of the invention.